Another Glee Wedding
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Finn proposes to Rachel, what will she say? Lima will never be the same with all the wedding bells. Also includes Klaine. contains spoilers: do not read if you haven't seen yes/no!
1. Chapter 1

~GLEE~

Rachel sat motionless on the stool and everything went quiet around them, it was only herself and Finn in the room at that very moment.

Had Finn really just uttered those words to her? Rachel thought, those four words that every girl dreams about being uttered to her? Did Finn just ask her to marry him?

Rachel's throat suddenly ran dry, it was like getting laryngitis all over again, minus the sore throat and swollen glands, she felt as if no words would be able to come out, but she had to say something, she just had to, she couldn't leave Finn kneeling there like that.

But wait! Marriage! She wasn't even 18 yet! They can't get married now, what about her big Broadway dream?

Rachel focused her attention back on Finn; he wasn't asking her where she'd suddenly gone, because in reality no amount of time had passed at all.

"Finn…" she began, "You're asking me to marry you? Why now? We're not even 18 yet!"

"I know that, we can wait until we are 18, I love you Rachel"

"I… I love you too, but I can't marry you, not right now anyway" she slipped off the stool and brushed off her dress.

"Rachel I don't want to end up a no hoper like my Dad did, I want something to show for my life"

"And you already do, you still have me, but I don't want to get married yet"

"Oh I forgot, not until you're 25 and have won a Tony, well sorry Rachel that's not set in stone, this is, we are"

"No, I know that now, I mean I don't want to get married until after I've graduated from NYADA" she smiled at him, "ok?"

He smiled back at her, "Ok, I think I can handle that, but will you at least wear the ring?"

Rachel smiled and looked down at the shiniest piece of jewelry she had ever seen, which was about to be hers and she said, "of course I will"

* * *

><p>Kurt stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, ignoring his dad and Carol, how could they drop that bomb on Finn? He flung back the door to his room and to his surprise he wasn't alone, on his bed sat Blaine.<p>

"Hard day? Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked his boyfriend sincerely.

"Like you wouldn't believe, It would've been nice to have you around" he told him as he dumped his messenger bag on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm here now"

Kurt came and joined him on the bed.

"How about I tell you what happened to me, and you tell me what's happening with you, you've been very vague lately"

"I'll tell you I promise" Blaine pushed a lock of hair away from Kurt's face and Kurt leaned in to kiss him.

"Ok now lets talk" Blaine said, interrupting the kiss.

"Mmm I'd rather do this" kisses Blaine's neck, Blaine chuckled

"Kurt where did you learn these moves, do you want to tell me something?"

"Oh… just some movie I saw"

"Kurt the reason I've been vague with you, is because I'm organizing something for us"

"For us? For you and me?" He asked, Blaine chuckled,

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is right now, it's a surprise, you can't have it until after we graduate"

"Oh the suspense is killing me!" Kurt dramatically placed his hand to his forehead and fell back on the bed.

"It will be worth it I promise, now will you tell me about your day?"

"Well first Finn was going to join the army" Kurt began, sitting up, "Then he proposed to Rachel! Can you believe it? There's going to be a lot of wedding bells around here"

"Maybe the New Directions can do another glee wedding?"

"Oh bet your bottom dollar that Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury will want us to organize his wedding, since Finn is best man and all"

"Wow, Finn's best man? That's a big responsibility"

"I know, he'll do great though, oh want to watch the DVD of my Dad and Carol's glee wedding?"

Blaine smiled

"I'd love to". Kurt popped the DVD in his DVD player and they snuggled together back on his bed and watched.


	2. A New York Moment

Kurt knocks on Blaine's front door, it opens and his big brother is standing there, Kurt had never met him before, Blaine rarely talked about his family.

"Oh hi you must be Kurt, Blaine's in his room, come in"

"Thank you, you must be Blaine's big brother"

"Yes, I just flew in from New York, I'm only staying for about a week to help Blaine with some things"

"Oh like what?"

"Like finalizing college applications and property leases"

"College applications? Property leases? Excuse me" Kurt pushes his way past Blaine's brother and makes his way to Blaine's bedroom, what on earth was he up to?

He pushes open the door to his boyfriend's room and finds Blaine on the computer at his desk, glasses perched on his nose.

"As mad as I am with you, that hot nerd look does funny things to my insides"

Blaine spins around to meet his eyes

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you, what else? What were you looking at? New York real estate?" Kurt bends his head around to see the computer screen, Blaine turns the screen away.

"Blaine what are you hiding from me? Your brother told me you were looking at property leases"

Blaine sighed,

"I might as well tell you now you practically know, I'm trying to find us a place in New York"

"Us?"

"Yeah, that was the surprise I was planning"

Kurt grins.

"Really? For us?"

"Yes, well I'm trying, and being unsuccessful, that's why my brother's here, he thinks he found me a place, I mean us"

"Really, lets take a look then" Kurt turns the computer screen back around and looks at the page Blaine was last looking at, on the screen is a photograph of a studio apartment in Brooklyn.

"This is it?"

"Yes, see its huge, it'll fit both our record collections and your wardrobe"

"Its very minimalist, it will need some work, that brick wall will need painting, some interior decorating, but I can see us living in this place" Kurt tells him. Blaine breathes a sigh of relief and kisses his boyfriend.

"Come on, lets go sign the lease"


End file.
